


Taking Sides

by onegreyelephant



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegreyelephant/pseuds/onegreyelephant
Summary: After DJ has sold out Finn and Rose to the Empire, he escapes the destruction of the starship Supremacy and escapes to Kylo Ren's command ship.





	Taking Sides

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic. Thanks for reading! I hope I don't disappoint you.

Taking Sides  
DJ x Kylo Ren

Kylo Ren was enraged as he stormed out of his private sleeping quarters. The door hissed smoothly and serenely shut behind him, catching the hem of his excessively flowing black cape in its efficiency. He yanked the cape from the door with a sigh. Seriously, was everything going to shit today? He had just been re-watching the destruction of the Supremacy and it had not made him happy. The Supremacy- glory of the Imperial fleet, cracked in two like an egg by some old, skinny, purple haired woman from the Alliance. He slammed his fist into the corridor wall in anger, and instantly regretted the action. His knuckles were still bruised from the last time he had punched a wall on this ship. He made a mental note to really, really, really remember that the walls on these corridors were hard, and his regulation Imperial black gloves did not really do much to protect the skin. He shook his hand in pain, wriggling his fingers to make sure they all still worked, and with his anger renewed by the stinging of his knuckles, he continued furiously down the corridor in the direction of the main command deck, anticipating that there he would easily find something (or preferably someone) softer than a starship wall to punch.

Mind you, he thought as he went – he was pretty sure it was physically impossible to storm happily down the corridors of an Imperial starship. The stupid things seemed purpose built for furious types of movement. There was no way one could ever pull off a sprightly tapping of the heels, or a happy prance through these corridors. And casual hop, skip or jump? Absolutely not. Even a mildly jaunty saunter was out of the question. Oh no- Vicious Striding, Furious Storming or Menacing Marching was the only possible way to move. Hence the reason why he was stopped in his tracks so abruptly by the sight before him. At first glance it appeared to be an Imperial Officer of some minor rank, and yet instead of the previously listed required forms of movement, this man was weaving his way lopsidedly across the corridor like motion sick traveller on their first space flight. Kylo stared at the strange apparition in amazement.

“Hey!” he shouted at the wobbling figure. The shout echoed against the uber-shiny corridor walls, and yet the unknown man ignored it. 

“HEY YOU!” shouted Kylo with more volume, and again the shout bounced against the uber-shiny corridor walls, echoing pathetically into the distance. But the man simply continued to stumble vaguely forward, ignoring Kylo's summons. Taking advantage of this blatant blanking of his presence, Kylo engaged in some extra furious storming in order to catch up with strange figure. Grabbing the unknown man's shoulder he spun him around, pinning him roughly against the wall of the corridor. 

“Hey, I was calling to you!” he snarled angrily at the man. “Are you ignoring me?”

The man stared at him dazedly for a few seconds, opened his mouth as if to say something, and then abruptly buckled at the knees and collapsed to the floor at Kylo's feet, apparently unconscious. Kylo looked down in amazement. Too slowly he noticed a large gash across the man's forehead which was casually leaking blood all over the toes of his exceptionally and unnecessarily shiny black boots. He jumped back quickly, kicking the man's head off his boots with an awkward flick. With a thump, the head slumped down, where it continued to leak blood quietly, smearing the immaculate surface of the starship floor in its messy redness.

Kylo stood in the middle of the passage, glaring at the unconscious figure lying in its small puddle of blood and considered what to do. He could leave the man for some random cleaning droid to deal with, and continue with his incensed stomping in search of someone to throw a tantrum at. However..., giving this a second thought he realised that this encounter had rather interfered with the previous ferocity of his momentum. A second option would be to call for a medical droid and get the man some medical assistance- which clearly the figure needed... but that would suggest a sense of empathy for his underlings that Kylo decided he did not want to display. Rejecting both options, he gave in to his curiosity. This man was a unique find that he decided he could interrogate for his own self-satisfaction. Glancing up and down the corridor and finding it conveniently empty, he grabbed the man's ankles and dragged him back towards the nearby entry to his private chambers.

As the door did its usual annoyingly smooth and serene closing hiss behind them, Kylo dumped the man on the couch in the main living space and took a closer look at the face. He was clearly older than himself by at least 15 years. He was dark haired, and more olive skinned than Kylo, and even ignoring the seeping forehead wound, smeared blood and random unexplained dirt, the guy looked a little scruffy. But also strangely attractive...for a man. Kylo shook his head in confusion, and stepped back. Where had that idea come from? Ignoring the strange thought, he left the man in a heap on the couch and grabbed the nearest comm-link, ordering an interrogation droid to his chambers immediately. 

As he waited for the droid to arrive, he began to have second thoughts about his actions. What had really compelled him to bring this strange man to his private chambers- his private chambers of all places? What was he actually planning to do with him? Looking at the man again he suddenly felt self conscious. He combed his fingers through his tangled black hair, raking it back from his forehead in irritation. He wondered if he should put on his mask? His mask always made him feel super cool, one could do anything behind a mask. Before he had reached any real conclusion to his thoughts however, the interrogation droid arrived, floating silently into the living quarters like an ominous, metallic, spiky cloud. So in actual fact, not really like a cloud at all. Nonetheless, it waited, hovering silently and accusingly in the corner of the room, as though Kylo was deliberately wasting its important time by calling it here.

Kylo turned to face the droid, waving a hand at the figure behind him.  
“Restrain this man” he ordered the droid abruptly. The droid hesitated momentarily before flashing a complex sequence of lights in response.

“However you want”, responded Kylo, “his arms and legs or whatever, just restrain him for my interrogation when he wakes up.” 

The droid's lights flashed for a second time, this time in a more official manner.

“NO!” shouted Kylo in annoyance, “I know you can hold him better in the prison quarters, but I want him here. This is a private questioning”. 

Immediately he regretted the use of the word 'private', the word made this situation sound much too... emotional- and why did he suddenly feel he had to justify himself to a droid anyway? Angrily Kylo watched as the droid sulkily moved to place two solid looking metal clamps around the hands and feet of the man on the couch. While the newly applied prison cuffs fastened securely around their new prisoner they illuminated happily with a fancy display of purple sparkly lights, which looked utterly out of place considering their constrictive purpose, and the interrogation droid moved back to hover silently again in the corner of the room.

The touch of the prison cuffs closing around his wrists and ankles caused the man to stir groggily, blinking his eyes in confusion as he slowly regained consciousness. 

“Ughhh” he muttered, spitting excess blood and saliva from his mouth in a moist cough, and at the same time attempting to wipe at his bleary eyes.

Kylo watched as the man discovered that his hands were firmly bound together. With this discovery he gave up on wiping his face and instead tried moving his legs. He soon realised that his feet were in the same locked situation, and giving up on movement altogether, he sank back into the cushions of the couch. Slowly he scanned the room, taking in his surroundings before finally focusing his gaze on Kylo standing over him. The man's eyes showed recognition, but after giving Kylo the briefest glance, he returned his gaze to the ceiling. This response was disconcerting to Kylo, the man's glance had lacked any of the fear or surprise that Kylo usually expected when people encountered him, and certainly seemed to show no concern about waking up to discover wrist and leg cuffs around his limbs. Perhaps the man had experienced incarceration before? 

“You,” said Kylo abruptly.

The man turned back to look at him. “Me?” he asked.

“Who else?” asked Kylo in annoyance. “You're the one in prison cuffs.” 

The man nodded in acknowledgement. “True,” he answered. “I am.”

This was not going the way interrogations normally went, thought Kylo glaring at the man in annoyance. “Who are you?” he demanded.

“It a-appears,” said the man slowly, “that I am the man in prison c-cuffs.”

Kylo grabbed the man's chin, yanking his head up from the couch roughly. “What is your NAME?” he snarled angrily.

“My n-name...” the man drawled awkwardly from his strained position, “call me Master C-code Breaker.”

Kylo scowled, “Master?” he echoed, “I'm the Master here.” Dropping the man's head back onto the couch, he stepped back and beckoned the interrogation droid closer, into a more threatening position.

“Say that again,” challenged Kylo.

“Well f-fine,” drawled the man, eyeing the droid, “just c-call me C-code Breaker then”.

Kylo reached forward and slapped the man across his already bleeding face, causing the blood to splatter messily onto his couch. Luckily the furnishings on Imperial ships were only offered in four colours: gloss black, matte black, Imperial black, or slightly-less-than-Imperial-but-still-totally-black black. Kylo could not remember which black he had chosen for the couch when he ordered it, but whichever black it was, at least it wouldn't show blood stains.

“I want your real name,” Kylo shouted at the man in annoyance, “your Imperial rank and your purpose on this ship.”

The man spat more blood from his mouth onto the cushions of the couch.  
“Name: C-code Breaker. Rank: Master c-code breaker. Purpose on this ship: whatever I d-decide to make it.” He gave Kylo a lopsided and bloody smirk as he answered the questions. 

The newly healing scar across Kylo's face pinched tightly as his features twisted with fury at the man's answers. He gestured to the interrogation droid, which was still hovering with menacing efficiency in the background.

“Do you want me to use this?” He asked threateningly.

“Since you're a-asking, no not really,” said the man, “but I assume I d-don't have a-any real choice in the matter.” 

“You don't,” Kylo agreed. He waved a hand at the droid to hover even closer. “Prepare a V2 Class Interrogation Serum.” he ordered it.

“Unfortunately,” interjected the man, “I know about the V2-C-c-class Interrogation Droids.”

The comment stopped Kylo immediately. If the man was really an Imperial Officer of even the lowest rank of course he must have been briefed on the basic uses of V2-Class Interrogation Droids.

“Fuck and damn it all to deep space,” he thought angrily.

Recently, in order to cover the cost expended by the Empire in building and maintaining the Imperial fleet and its overly large starships, the original Interrogation Droids had been replaced by the V2 Interrogation Droids, which had been developed for little more than intimidation. Usually, simply the sight of these droids and their threatening display of needles, pincers and other sharp implements, not to mention the electronic spark prods and lightning clamps were enough to induce an ignorant prisoner to talk. When actually employed however, the droids could cause no more physical pain than a regular vaccination injection or a tattoo needle. If the man knew this, then obviously the droid would not be enough to induce him to to talk, and was therefore useless. The droid flashed its lights impatiently, and Kylo angrily ordered it to leave. The droid protested with a display of sulky red flashes and in response, Kylo backhanded it across the room, where it hit the opposite wall in a shower of sparks and fell in a pile of broken electronics on the ground. 

Kylo ignored it and facing the man again, smiled for the first time that night.  
“So the interrogation droid doesn't frighten you?” he asked the man, “well luckily I have this.”

Opening his hands he summoned the force, and shaping it into a long, thin tendril of sparking, humming light, he used it to flick the man across the cheek, where it left a small red welt on the man's olive skin, rather like flicking someone with a wet tea-towel. This time the man reacted with a visible gasp. Kylo appreciated the reaction. Why hadn't he just done this from the beginning? He blamed the man for being so maddeningly distracting. The situation had been so strange he just hadn't had the chance to concentrate. Now however, the Force calmed him. Feeing it flow through his fingers he felt he was back in control. He flicked the man with the Force Whip across the other cheek. The man didn't gasp this time, but he couldn't stop his wince as the humming tendril hit his face.

Kylo really smiled now. This was a situation where he knew what he was doing. Pain, fear, anger. He knew how to deal with these emotional responses. No-one could withstand a Force Whip. The glowing change hummed cheerfully at his side, boosting his confidence and getting him back into his stride.

“Who are you?” he asked the man again menacingly.

The man opened his mouth to respond, but before he could get a word out, Kylo flicked him with the whip for a third time. 

“Your real name,” he emphasised.

“DJ” the man answered, watching the whip warily.

“Deejay,” echoed Kylo. “That's better. See how easy that was?”

When DJ made no response to this comment, Kylo moved on with his questioning.  
“And what are you doing here on my ship, Mr Deeeeejaaay?” Kylo lengthened the name out sarcastically as he asked the question.

DJ looked at Kylo, “right now?” he asked. “Right now I a-am being whipped and questioned on your ship.”

Kylo flicked DJ harder this time, across both cheeks in rapid succession. DJ flinched as the whip hit him, and slowly raised his cuffed hands to lightly touch at the red hatch work of small burns that now marked his face. 

“Not good enough,” said Kylo. Roughly he pushed DJ off the couch and jerked him into a kneeling position on the floor. It was time to get some real answers. He whipped DJ across his back this time, searing long slashes through the fabric of the man's black uniform jacket, and DJ jerked involuntarily with the pain.

“You don't look like you belong on my ship,” Kylo stated.

“I d-don't look like I belong on your ship because I c-came from the Supremacy,” DJ replied. “My ship was exiting the d-docking bay a-as the bridge was hit by the Rebel transport. I was blasted into the bay doors, the ship was badly d-damaged, but functional and I just escaped before the whole ship went d-down.”

He paused in his narrative, and Kylo took the opportunity to consider his explanation. Escaping from the Supremacy could certainly explain the man's general dishevelled attire and also the bleeding head wound. But none of it explained DJ's actual purpose on either ship. His whip hummed quietly, flickering with the power of the Force. Slowly Kylo summoned more of the Force, increasing the intensity of the whip, readying it for its next use. 

“What were you doing on the Supremacy?” He asked DJ.

“This a-and that” answered DJ.

Kylo whipped him with the intensified whip, this time causing irreparable damage to the fabric of the black uniform jacket. This was a jacket that certainly could not be worn again, Kylo wanted to make sure of that. It also nicely exposed DJ's bare skin, he noted with a small thrill of satisfaction, and the next strike of the whip would deliver the full electronic power of the Force to DJ's unprotected back.

“What were you doing on the Supremacy?” Kylo asked DJ again.

This time, DJ responded noticeably faster.“I was collecting imperial coin,” he said.

“Why were you receiving Imperial coin?” Kylo asked as he whipped DJ again. This time DJ convulsed in pain, his body involuntarily jumping with the electric shock it received.

“I was a-a d-dealer,” he gasped out.

“What were you dealing?” Kylo demanded.

“Rebel slaves.”

Kylo whipped DJ again. “Really?”

Once more, DJ's body jerked as the shock hit him. “I was with them on the Supremacy a-and I sold them out for Imperial d-dollars,” he managed to stammer.

“Are you with the Rebellion then?” Kylo asked threateningly.

“No.”

“With the empire?”

“No”

Kylo swung the Force Whip again. “Explain,” he shouted. “Whose side are you on?”

Gasping with the pain, his jacket falling in shreds to the floor now, DJ's knees folded and he fell completely to the floor, his body twitching helplessly in a heap on the either matte black, or slightly-less-than-Imperial-but-still-totally-black carpet. Again, Kylo couldn't remember which colour he had chosen when he moved into the quarters.

“I don't take sides,” gasped DJ, his voice slightly muffled by the carpet. “Imperial, rebel, good guys, bad guys. Just words.” He paused, attempting to still his twitching body. Twisting his head to his side, he looked up at Kylo. “Why do people need to choose sides?” he asked. “Just don't join.”

Kylo looked down at the man in amazement. How could he not take sides? His whole being centred on it. Good side, Dark side. Empire, Rebellion. Power, submission. It was always one or the other. The idea of not joining was totally alien to him.

In confusion Kylo knelt above DJ. His Force Whip had drained a lot of energy and he was getting tired. He turned the whip off for a moment and suddenly he realised he was staring into the man's eyes. Abruptly, he grabbed one of DJ's bare shoulders and the back of his neck, pushing his face back down into the floor. The man's skin felt warm beneath his fingers, soft and yet firm...and still slightly twitching with the residual electricity of the Force Whip. He jerked his hands back in confusion, why was he even considering what the man felt like? He grabbed DJ's shoulders again, deliberately ignoring the feeling of the bare skin beneath his fingers. Instead he noticed that there was sweat on the man's forehead. Suddenly Kylo wondered what the sweat tasted like...WHAT?

“What?” he shouted out loud. Where were these thoughts coming from?

DJ looked at him curiously. “What, what?” he asked Kylo cautiously.

Kylo attempted to compose himself and gather his thoughts. “What, what... ” he repeated stupidly, struggling to think of a way to finish the sentence and regain his control.

DJ shrugged, the muscles of his shoulders moving smoothly beneath Kylo's hand. “What, what, what,” he agreed, a small smirk returning to the corners of his mouth.

“Don't play with me!” shouted Kylo furiously.

“Don't play with you?” repeated DJ questioningly. “Are you sure?” 

“Of course I'm sure!”

DJ shrugged again, and Kylo continued to deliberately ignore the sinuous motion of the man's flesh under his fingers.

“You just seem pretty strung out, I thought you might want some recreation time.” DJ noted.

“What do you know about me?” Kylo snarled.

DJ looked at him silently for a few moments. “What do you know,” he finally responded, “about women?”

Kylo stared him dumbstruck. “What?” he said lamely, for the fourth time that evening. Vigorously attempting to convince himself that he still had control of the situation. 

DJ nodded. “I thought so,” he said simply. 

This time Kylo was too surprised to even respond. 

This is a-a mighty big ship isn't it?” DJ observed, cutting casually into the awkward silence. “A-are you c-compensating for something? I get the sense that you, my man, h-have some serious sexual f-frustration going on.”

This comment immediately snapped Kylo back to his senses. Incensed with embarrassed fury he reactivated the Force Whip and thrashed DJ savagely across the back. DJ's body arced with the electric power, bucking beneath Kylo's knees. Glistening sweat flew off his jerking body as he groaned with the pain of Kylo's attack. The sweat hit Kylo in the face, and this time he did taste it, noting it's salty sweetness with satisfaction as he hit DJ with the whip again. No more talking, he told himself fiercely. Just pain. He knelt right down to whisper in DJ's ear.

“How do you like that for your stupid comments?” he asked.

DJ was silent and still beneath him, and Kylo paused, panting after the violence of his onslaught. Readying himself for another attack with the Force Whip, he suddenly stiffened as he felt DJ twist without warning, and taken by surprise he was flipped over on his back on the floor. Kylo struggled, but somehow DJ now was on top of him, the prison cuffs still blinking their purple disco lights, but inexplicably dangling free from the man's wrists.

“I think I should teach you how to play,” DJ said from above him, casually dropping the handcuffs to the floor. Kylo struggled against the man's grip. DJ was strong, and Kylo's arms were pinned to his sides. This was stupid, he thought. What was happening to him? He knew could break free easily with the force, but his mind was a fog.

“How did you get free?” he demanded.

DJ leant down to whisper huskily in his ear. “ I can break much more than just c-codes,” he explained. “And now, let's play my way.” 

Kylo shouted at himself to fight, to move, to do anything! But he couldn't concentrate. Where was his whip? Where was his lightsaber? Reaching out, he realised he couldn't even feel the Force. Instead he felt DJ binding his wrists with the cold prison cuffs, and with a sickening thought he remembered that the cuffs also dampened any use of the Force.

“How dare y...” he began his shouted protestation, before DJ covered his mouth firmly with his hand. It was strong and muscular, and even as the hand was smothering him, Kylo could feel the roughness of work callouses against his lips and cheeks. He shuddered involuntarily at the touch.

Unexpectedly, he felt DJ's other hand sneaking down between his legs, cupping his groin with a tight grip that made Kylo grunt with surprise. He struggled to escape from the man, but as he attempted to jerk his body away, DJ gripped his balls harder, causing Ren to wince with pain, and quickly discouraged him from any more attempts at immediate movement. 

“Lemth the oggh,”he attempted to shout from beneath DJ's hand.

“What was that?” DJ asked, “I didn't quite catch it.” 

He removed his hand momentarily from Kylo's mouth, allowing Kylo to repeat his shout of, “Let me go!” before replacing it against his face again.

“Oh no, I d-don't think so. Not yet,” DJ responded calmly, as he slid his other hand inside Kylo's pants, investigating their warmth with his cold deft fingers. 

Kylo flinched at the cold touch. Desperately he began to struggle again, but now DJ had a knee on his chest and he was firmly pinned to the ground. Kicking his feet he struggled to get a grip on the carpet with his feet, but his legs had somehow become tangled in his cape. Damn his stupid cape he thought to himself. In theory, he knew the thing looked awesome and imposing, but in practicality it was so cursedly inconvenient, always getting caught in sliding doors, and swishing out at the wrong angle so that it was constantly knocking things off of tables. Also, it was a nightmare trying to climb to climb into a tie fighter wearing it, and as for attempting to use the bathroom....don't even go there. And now it was firmly knotted around his legs, trapping them almost as securely as another pair of prison cuffs. 

“How is this for you?” DJ asked, breaking into Kylo's cape connected worries as he took a firm grip around Kylo's cock. Kylo immediately stopped kicking, deciding that this was not a position in which he wanted to make a false move. He could lose some very precious machinery if that happened. In answer to his stillness, DJ tugged lightly at Kylo's penis, releasing it neatly and expertly from his pants like a well oiled piece of machinery. The man slowly ran his fingers along its length, and in horror Kylo felt the thing stiffen in response to DJ's touch. Slowly DJ dropped his hand lower and began to massage Kylo's balls, causing Kylo to gasp involuntarily. But no one took a Dark Lord of the Sith down like this! He yanked at his wrists, attempting to free them from the prison cuffs, but a sharp, painful yank on his balls from DJ stopped him quickly.

“I wouldn't d-do that if I were you,” DJ warned. 

Kylo glared up at the man in a confused mixture of arousal and fury.

“Now that I have you here...” DJ continued, ignoring the glare, “what should I call you? We're a-all friends now I think, so may I c-call you Ren? Or d-do you have a special nickname? Rennie? Renno? the Big R? What d-do you go by?”

DJ removed his hand from Kylo's mouth and instead began slowly tweaking at Kylo's nipple.

“You will call me.....” Kylo tried to begin imposingly, but his sentence trailed off into a sharp intake of breath as DJ bent lower and began to stroke his tongue along the underside of his firm cock. The warm, wet sensation caused Kylo's whole body to shiver with pleasure.

“Stop!” he choked out, in a pathetic attempt at objection.

DJ stopped long enough to wink at him, before taking the now fully engorged cock in his mouth and massaging it with his tongue. Kylo gasped as the pleasurable sensation of his body drowned out the protests of his mind.

With a final deep throated suck on Kylo's cock, DJ came up for air, leaving Kylo's penis slick and wet with his saliva, and slightly weeping in the anticipation of further stimulation. 

“Turn over, “ DJ whispered into his ear. 

“No...” Kylo tried lamely to object again, but DJ flipped him neatly anyway, pushing his face into the carpet and hoisting his arse up into the air. DJ was now behind him, grasping his hips with one hand, his other hand around the back of Kylo's neck.

“Mpphh!” he mumbled awkwardly into the carpet, as DJ yanked his pants down to his knees roughly. His arse now fully exposed, Ren felt DJ's finger's caressing his butt hole, circling the entrance like Tie Fighters buzzing around a docking bay entrance. The man's fingers were now warm and moist, and Kylo felt them teasing their way inside him. DJ went slowly at first, one finger just dipping into the honey pot, and then drawing slowly out again, but soon he was pushing that finger harder, causing Kylo to wince at each new intrusion.

“Mpppphhhh!”he moaned again into the carpet, but the sudden intrusion of a second and third slick finger into his tight anus seemed to shock all the breath from his body. DJ pumped his fingers rhythmically, invading deeper and deeper into Kylo's body, and Kylo found himself involuntarily bucking his hips in return.

Moaning in a confused ecstasy of denial and pain now, Kylo pushed his arse harder against DJ's thighs until he suddenly felt the hard probing of the other man's cock against his skin.

“Break the c-code, and enter the safe.....” he heard DJ whisper into his ear from above him, and then the man was gripping his thighs, sinking his own throbbing cock into Kylo's body.

Kylo tried to scream out but he couldn't breathe, the invasion was blindingly painful, bringing unexpected tears to his eyes, while at the same time he felt his penis swell with the ecstasy of sensation. As DJ's penis thrust deeper and deeper, Kylo's tears were instantly soaked up by the unemotional carpet. The man increased the speed, at the same time grabbing Kylo's own pulsing member with his hand and pumping it expertly. DJ panted with exertion as he gripped Kylo's hips harder with his other hand, raking Kylo's thighs with his fingernails. DJ groaned as he pumped forcefully against the other man's flanks and they bucked together in unison, faster and faster, until Kylo felt himself gather into a quivering mass of sensation. “NOOOOOOOOO!” he screamed to the carpet, shaking his head in self denial. “NOOO, NO, no no!!!!”

He tried to hold it it in, trying to to think of something else, think of sad orphan puppies dying slowly by the roadside, he told himself.......no wait, he was a Dark Lord of the Sith, he liked the death of sad orphan puppies. Think of cute happy kittens, Dark Lords hated cute happy kittens....but it was too late, finally he couldn't hold it any more, and with a final scream of denial he came in a brutal spasm of pleasure, forcefully ejaculating a sticky mess that dripped through DJ's still pumping fingers and onto the floor. At the same time he felt the man riding him quiver and with a final thrust DJ drove his pulsing cock into Kylo's arse, roaring with the sweet release of ecstasy. 

In the stillness of the aftermath the only sound was the quiet gasping of the two men, until Kylo's legs suddenly collapsed beneath him and he lay, panting on the floor, falling back down onto his stomach, he felt the matted cum-damp carpet beneath him. Now that would be hard to explain to the cleaning droids, he thought distractedly. In a haze of exhaustion, Kylo heard DJ break the silence.

“Take that lesson, a-and learn f-from it,” he said. “Live free, d-don't join.” 

Zipping his pants back up, DJ rose and looked around the room. Noting one of Kylo's spare jackets hanging on the far wall above the shattered remains of the interrogation droid, he put the jacket on and gave Kylo an ironic salute. The pieces of prison droid blinked feebly from their crushed pile on the floor, as though they wanted to stop the man, but their brief spark of energy soon went out, and DJ ignored them.

Kylo lifted his head from the carpet.

“Shut up,” Kylo shouted at DJ, or tried to shout, but found he didn't have the energy. Instead it came out as a whisper. He tried again, this time creating a slightly louder whisper, but still far from the imposing volume he had wanted. DJ just smirked at him. 

“Pips,” the man said, and fastening Kylo's jacket he turned and left the room. 

Kylo decided he couldn't be bothered. He stared at the underneath of his couch, absently noting the amount of dust and crumbs that had collected there. Also a couple of mismatched socks and a scattering of small change. But for now he would ignore that. His whole experience of life had just seriously changed, and his mind was as drained and flaccid as his spent penis. He closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would go back to more storming angrily and attacking menacingly, but for now he was over it. His anger was expelled, literally into pools around him, he couldn't even be bothered wiping the cum off his face. Slowly he smeared it into the carpet and smelled it. It was salty. Rather like that repugnant fermented bean they brought out in the canteen when the ship was low on fresh supplies of protein. He fell into a deep, contented sleep.

Leaving Kylo sleeping, DJ wandered through the rest of the man's quarters curiously. He had never had full access to an Imperial apartment before, and he had to admit they were pretty nice, although a little too much black on black for his taste. Looking around, he pocketed a few Imperial Dollars which Kylo had conveniently left on a side table, and then sauntered into Kylo's bathroom. Finding a comb, he smoothed his hair back neatly and then pocketed the comb, as well as Kylo's unopened jar of new hair gel. Sniffing the aftershave and deodorant, he made a face of disgust and decided to leave them well alone. 

He entered the Kitchen area and began to go through the man's cupboards. Finding a small plastic freezer bag, he took it and returned to the main room, where he crouched down quietly beside the sleeping man, rubbing at the carpet with the freezer bag. A few moments later he stood up, tossing the now full freezer bag casually in his hand. It was time to go he decided, looking at the full freezer bag with amusement. It had been difficult scraping the contents up from the carpeting after Kylo had smeared his face into it, but he was pretty sure that the small collection of dust and carpet fibres he had also collected would not contaminate the product too much. Who knew what a freezer bag full of Sith Lord cum would fetch on the black market, but he was pretty sure it would be useful for something.

He winced with the pain of his recent whipping and other exertions, but the pain was not enough to dull his satisfaction. He wasn't sure how long cum stayed fresh, but if he could find one of those little R2 series droids, he knew they had a great refrigeration system. That's why they were always rigged up for work in casinos and bars as drink servers. He would find one of those, deep freeze his precious freezer bag of cum and then con his way off this ship. It had been a good night he reflected. He had a feeling he would see Kylo again, especially if the kid ever found out what DJ had done with the evidence of their little encounter. Good or bad, master or slave, teacher or student, join no team, DJ thought to himself as he quietly exited Kylo Ren's quarters. Who knows what role he might take with the boy next time. The door hissed quietly and efficiently shut behind him, and giving a last jaunty salute to the closed door, DJ strode confidently down the corridor in search of an unemployed R2 unit.


End file.
